Model Registry
please list all your models on this page. remember to be mindful of others' model reservations, and of the rules to reserve models. Registration Sophie count: 25/25; exotic: 1/10; semi-active: 0/8; reserved: 25/25. ::✣ indicates a significant character. ::✦ indicates an exotic character. *Karlie Kloss (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Lili Reinhart (reserved @ 05:10, January 7, 2018 (UTC)) *Felicity Jones (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Jenna-Louise Coleman (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Amber Heard (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Gal Gadot (shared with jaye - reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Emma Stone (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Natalie Portman (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Keira Knightley (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Gigi Hadid (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Bella Hadid (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Kate Mara (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Lily James (shared with frost - reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Natalie Dormer (reserved @ 01:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Hailee Steinfeld — Vivian Covington-Versio ✣ *Taissa Farmiga (reserved @ 04:46, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Kaya Scodelario (reserved @ 04:46, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) *Iskra Lawrence — Irene Loveland ✣ *Nicki Minaj — Eris Versio ✣ ✦ *Barbara Palvin (shared with jaye - reserved @ 20:27, October 14, 2017 (UTC)) *Bae Joo-Hyun Bae; Red Velvet (reserved @ 04:56, December 16, 2017 (UTC)) *Camila Mendes (reserved @ 02:51, February 26, 2018 (UTC)) *Evangeline Lilly (reserved @ 02:51, February 26, 2018 (UTC)) *Candice Swanepoel (reserved @ 03:43, December 19, 2017 (UTC)) *Doutzen Kroes (reserved @ 04:56, December 16, 2017 (UTC)) Thistle Count: 11/25; exotic: 0/10; semi-active: 0/8; reserved: 11/25 #Katherine McNamara - 01:33, October 13, 2017 (UTC) #Hunter Parrish - 01:33, October 13, 2017 (UTC) #Emily Rudd - 01:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) #Bridget Satterlee - 01:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) #Scarlett Rose Leithold - 01:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) #Alisha Newton - 01:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) #Alex Pettyfer - 01:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) #Richard Armitage - 01:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) #Chyler Leigh - 05:08, December 16, 2017 (UTC) #Emilia Clarke - 05:08, December 16, 2017 (UTC) #Lily James - 19:40, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Merisa *Mikaela Hyakuya (Mika; Owari no Seraph) - 02:52, October 13, 2017 (UTC) *Yuichirou Hyakuya (Yuu; Owari no Seraph) - 02:52, October 13, 2017 (UTC) *Mackenzie Foy - 02:52, October 13, 2017 (UTC) *Lily Collins - 02:52, October 13, 2017 (UTC) *Colin Ford - 02:52, October 13, 2017 (UTC) *Taylor Swift - 05:08, December 16, 2017 (UTC) *Maia Mitchell - 05:08, December 16, 2017 (UTC) James *Malina Weissman - 01:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) *Grant Gustin - 01:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) *Lily Kruk - 01:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) *Stephen Amell - 01:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) *Dainelle Panabaker - 01:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) *Matt Ryan - 01:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) *Elizabeth Olsen - 01:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) *Franz Deameh - 01:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) *Candice Boucher - 01:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) *Chadwick Boseman - 01:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Audrey *Min Yoongi - 19:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) *Kim Jongdae - 19:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) *Park Chanyeol - 19:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) *Oh Sehun - 19:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) *Claudia Tihan - 19:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) *Kim Taehyung - 19:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) *Huang Zitao - 19:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) *Niclas Gillis - 19:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) *Lucky Blue Smith - 19:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) *John Seo (Johnny) - 19:12, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Jaye *Taron Egerton - 13:06, February 13, 2018 (UTC) *Charlie Rowe - 13:06, February 13, 2018 (UTC) *Dacre Montgomery - 13:06, February 13, 2018 (UTC) *Odette Annable - 13:06, February 13, 2018 (UTC) *Katie McGrath - 13:06, February 13, 2018 (UTC) *KJ Apa - 13:08, February 13, 2018 (UTC) *Adelaide Kane - 17:33, February 13, 2018 (UTC) *Gal Gadot - 17:50, February 13, 2018 (UTC) *Barbara Palvin - 17:50, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:OOC